22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Dahlia Delancey
Dr. DeLancey is a small woman for whom the medical profession seems as natural a choice as breathing, at least on the surface. She has had her turmoils, and trials, but has come out on the side of service to others. She is a capable leader and a very competent physician. LCDR DeLancey has held positions both as a science officer and physician and served as commanding officer of a Nova Class Starship in her career. She has also spent a time assigned with a Starfleet Disaster Response team, trained for conditions which are very inhospitable and even adversarial in order to provide aid and comfort to those harmed by disasters both natural and caused. The Doctor served in the Klingon War, the defense of Vulcan against the Romulan Tal Shiar, the SFDR for both Borg and Undine attacks, and the Iconian War. Family History The DeLancey family was among of the longest known inhabitants of the Vega colony. The DeLancey clan has close ancestral ties with the Badi, the nomadic tribe of Romani gypsies. Together, it was said that the clan had finally found their true homeland. Having settled in the 22nd century in the Vega Colony, but keeping close ties with Earth, they were proud to have sent sons and daughters to serve in the Federation and Starfleet. The DeLancey family have an estate in trust, managed by the DeLancey Foundation located within the DeLancey Place Conservatory, 2000 DeLancey Place, Philadephia, PA, Earth. Immediate Family * Mother: Gail Nancine MD (Deceased) * Father: Robert W. DeLancey Ph.D. (Deceased) ** Ph.D. in Temporal Mechanics Pre-Starfleet Schooling Ft. Joe Smith Academy, Vega IX * Primary Education - GPA 4.0 * Premed AP Education - GPA 4.0 * JROTC - Starfleet - AP Credits to Academy University of Pennsylvania, Perelman Medical School * Transferred with the intention to Premed, with transcripts lost. : ** Placement testing: Placed with acceptable knowledge to advance to the medical program. * Feb/2409 - Admitted to 4 year Degree Program, MD ** Declared Specialty, Virology * Jan/2413 - Graduated Magna Cum Laude in Scientia Experimentali ** Note: graduation delayed by placement of final year in a laboratory setting. * Post Graduate Studies; Ph.D. Microbiology Starfleet Academy Class of 2412 * Physical Training and Testing requirements verified SFA San Francisco * Majority of Academic classes granted as transfer credits. * Academy Classes mostly attended via Holopresence while serving aboard the USS Hestia. * May/2412 Medical Doctorate granted by Starfleet Medical, PENN-MED pending. Assignments USS Hestia (Oct/2411 - Jul/2412) * LT jg DeLancey served as a Medical Officer and Viral Research fellow. ** Joint Recipient Starfleet Surgeons Medal (Posthumous for crew) UFP Central Hospital Complex, Altair IV (Sep/2412 - Nov/2412) * LT jg DeLancey served as a Medical Officer and Viral Research fellow. ** Citation from Starfleet Surgeon General Tazi Research Station (Nov/2412 - Feb/2413) * LT jg DeLancey served as a Viral Research fellow. USS Michael Faraday (Nov/2413 - Nov/2418) * Nov/2413 - Science Officer/Medical Officer * Nov/2413 - Mission: Donia86190 - Donia System -Classified- Science Advisor Dr. Ella Sundei * May/2414 - Promotion to Senior Lieutenant DeLancey upon completion of command training, and confirmed as a bridge officer aboard the ''Faraday''. * Dec/2414 - Advanced to Chief Science Officer and Second Officer. -Note: Dr. Sundei, Civilian, still in charge of sciences for the Mission. * Jun/2416 - Mission: Deep Space Survey, Zenas Expanse planetary systems * Aug/2416 - Advanced to Executive Officer upon the unexpected death of Captain Connery. * Dec/2416 - Field Promotion to Lieutenant Commander. * May/2417 - Emergency Recall, Defense of Vulcan, Combat action in orbit ** Starfleet Command Meritorious Service Medal ** Commendation for Medical Ingenuity * Jun/2417 - Officially 'Acting Captain'; clean up after Combat Action: Vulcan system * Jul/2417 - Mission: Colonial Survey; Delta Volanis Cluster -Locating and assisting the establishment of colonies for Refugees of War. * Nov/2418 - LCDR DeLancey stands relieved of command, ''USS Michael Faraday'' NCC-73570; turning over command authority to CDR St'Vol of Vulcan by order of Starfleet Command. * Nov/2418 - Reduced to Executive Officer, pending replacement once reaching Earth. Space Dock One Medical Center (Dec/2418 - Jan/2419) * Medical Officer / General Internist Jupiter Station Research Facility (Jan/2419 - Dec/2419) * CMO Jupiter Station TFO Training Center/Holographic Research Facility * Feb/2419 - Accepted additional on-site Field Training for SFDR TFO. * Apr/2419 - SFDR Deployment - Classified - Citation for Bravery * May/2419 - SFDR Deployment - Mol Rihan - SAR/Field Hospital Operations ** Citation of Exemplary Service * Late/2419 - Emergency SFDR re-Deployment - Earth SD1/''USS Haven'' - SAR/Triage ''USS Haven'' (Dec/2419 - Aug/2420) * Medical Officer / Director of Triage Space Dock One Medical Center (Aug/2420 - Jul/2422) * Assistant Chief of Internal Medicine USS Pilgrim (Jul/2422 -Present) * Chief Medical Officer Medical File General Data Complete Medical History Blood Type * A-28 (A antigen, RH factor negative, Iridin factor 28) Genetic Profile * Goidal Celt (Irish) 38% * Northern India (Romani) 25% * Iberia (Spanish) 16% * France 10% * Balkan 10% * Unknown 1% Service Notes * Do not use the transporter, Religious Grounds * All transfers and requests for transfer should be mirrored to DTI. ** With Proper Clearance - DTI FILE Citations * Citation from Starfleet Surgeon General - Bracks Plague Incident - Nov 2412 * Joint Recipient Starfleet Surgeons Medal - Bracks Plague Incident - Nov 2412( Medal Awarded Posthumously to Crew of the Hestia, Delancey only Survivor ) * Starfleet Command Meritorious Service Medal - Defense of Vulcan - May 2417 * Commendation for Medical Ingenuity - Defense of Vulcan - May 2417 * Citation for Bravery - Classified - April 2419 * Citation of Exemplary Service - Mol Rihan - May 2419 Criminal Record Stardate 83196 (2-10-2409) Dahlia DeLancey was arrested by Philadelphia PD; Public Drunken Disorderly Conduct. A Class C Misdemeanor; she pled guilty and performed 30 days community service for damages. OOC Information -=Dahlia DeLancey Character Sheet=- -=Dahlia DeLancey Medical Officer's Log=- -=Dahlia DeLancey Personal Log=- -=Dahlia Delancey Transfer Request=- -=Past Present is Future - Story *WIP*=- Category:Characters Category:Crew_USS_Pilgrim Category:Lieutenant Commanders